


Happy Mother's Day

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, British Men of Letters, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Memories, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Mick Davies Lives, Mother's Day, Nightmares, Orphans, Single Parents, The Winchester Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: C'est la Fête des Mères. Dean veut célébrer ce jour avec Mary, Sam est contre et Mick reste tout seul dans son coin au Bunker...





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, c'est la Fête des Pères. En France et en Irlande.   
> Pour l'occasion, voici un OS spécial...  
> Ok, c'est sur la Fête des Mères, mais ma thérapeute me dirait un truc du genre :  
> « C'est une tristesse déplacée, vous utilisez un personnage fictif pour parler d'une chose sérieuse qui vous fait souffrir. »  
> Ou alors j'adore seulement écrire sur Mick.  
> Au choix.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...
> 
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire alors pardon pour les fautes...)

**…**

 

Mick Davies ouvrit les yeux en grand, transi de terreur et le cœur battant la chamade, le regard fixe sur le plafond blanc de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était allongé sur son lit, au Bunker des Winchester. Voilà presque deux semaines qu'il apprenait à chasser en compagnie des frères et de Mary, tout en fuyant les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Dont Ketch, qui voulait le tuer pour suivre les ordres de l'abominable Dr Hess.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Mick venait de faire un autre cauchemar. Non, c'était encore et toujours pour Tim. Son ami d'enfance qu'il avait tué pour obéir au Code barbare de Kendricks Academy. Depuis, sa culpabilité le hantait toutes les nuits.

 

Il tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet et une ombre étrange éclaira le plafond. Son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. N'y arrivant pas, il se leva lentement pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et attraper son téléphone portable.

Il lut l'heure : 4h du matin.

Mick se frotta les yeux et, ne voulant pas se rendormir malgré sa fatigue, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

 

 

Trois heures plus tard, Mick se retrouva vêtu d'un autre de ses sempiternels costumes sombres, devant une tasse de café, attablé à la cuisine en lisant le Journal de Chasseur de John Winchester. Mary le lui avait prêté pour qu'il apprenne le métier. Mick était plongé dans une enquête concernant un Wendigo, survenu vingt ans auparavant, trop concentré sur l'histoire, il vit au dernier moment Sam et Dean entrer dans la cuisine.

Eux aussi, vêtu de leurs sempiternelles chemises à carreaux et jeans usés, ils se servirent une tasse de café et l'aîné répliqua à l'attention de son frère.

\- Je sais Sammy, je sais. Mais, je pensais qu'on pourrait en profiter cette année du coup !

Mick garda le regard fixe sur le journal, tout en écoutant la conversation sans en comprendre le sujet. Puis, les deux frères s'assirent à la table, en face de Mick et Sam dit.

\- Hey, t'es matinal aujourd'hui.

Mick leva enfin la tête et sourit. Il était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses noires pensées derrière un sourire. Avec son accent anglais, il répondit simplement.

\- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai préféré descendre ici pour continuer de lire le Journal de votre père.

Dean reluqua l'homme et but une gorgée de café avant de lâcher avec amusement.

\- C'est bien, tu fais tes devoirs au moins.

Mick esquissa un autre faux sourire. Sam sourit à son tour, lorsque Dean sembla avoir une idée. Il tendit une main vers le journal en demandant.

\- Je peux ? Je crois me souvenir d'un truc qui pourrait nous aider.

Sans attendre la réponse de Mick, il attrapa le carnet sous le regard interrogateur de Sam, qui répliqua.

\- Quoi ? Par rapport à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Ouais.

Mick zieuta tantôt Sam, tantôt Dean, sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Pourtant, l'aîné plongea dans le journal qu'il connaissait presque par cœur et Sam suivit ses recherches.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Dean sourit et posa sa main sur une page en lâchant, fière de lui.

\- Voilà, j'savais bien que papa avait raconté une histoire au sujet de maman et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour leur anniversaire de mariage !

Sam plissa des yeux et lut en diagonale le paragraphe. Puis, il annonça.

\- Certes, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas leur anniversaire de mariage ! C'est la fête des mères, ça n'a aucun rapport ! Et, je t'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas sûr que maman sache quel jour nous sommes ou qu'elle ai envie de fêter ça...

Dean jeta un regard noir à son frère.

\- Tu fais chier, Sammy.

Mick baissa les yeux et but son café en silence, essayant de cacher sa présence face au début de dispute qui naissait entre les deux frères. Surtout lorsque Sam reprit.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Acheter une carte et faire un joli dessin ? Tu n'as plus dix ans, Dean.

\- Je sais ! Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire ça quand j'étais môme puisque maman était morte ! Nom de Dieu, Sammy, je dis juste que cette année on peut enfin profiter de ce genre de fête débile !

Leur chamaillerie continua ainsi, avec des doux noms d'oiseaux et où chacun plaidait pour son opinion.

 

Lorsque Mick comprit qu'ils parlaient tous deux de la fête des mères, un voile de tristesse traversa son regard. Que les frères ne remarquèrent pas, trop occuper à se quereller gentiment.

Mick ne savait plus trop quoi faire ni où se mettre. Il termina son café et glissa de sa chaise pour poser la tasse dans l'évier. Au moment où il allait quitter la cuisine, Dean le héla.

\- Hey, Mick, tu tombes bien !

Mick se retourna et lâcha.

\- Je suis là depuis...

\- J'essaye de faire comprendre un truc à Sammy, aide-moi... coupa l'aîné. Comme tu es son âme-sœur Geek, il t'écoutera peut-être !

Mick plissa des yeux.

\- Hum... Je ne...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et coupa à son tour.

\- Laisse tomber Dean, fait ce que tu veux après tout !

Le cadet termina son café et quitta la chaise pour se resservir à nouveau. Dean le suivit, passant devant Mick sur lequel il posa une main amicale sur son épaule en lâchant, vers son frère.

\- Prends exemple sur notre ami Gentleman, j'suis sûr que même lui va appeler sa mère aujourd'hui !

Le cœur de Mick se serra et un air triste lui déforma le visage. Ce que Sam remarqua lorsqu'il se retourna, tasse pleine en main.

\- Hey, ça va, Mick ?

Ne comprenant pas la question, Dean tourna à son tour sa tête vers l'anglais et découvrit sa mine abattue.

\- Mick ?

Il souffla un coup et se tritura les mains en avouant enfin.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Ou mon père. J'étais à la rue quand les Hommes de Lettres m'ont trouvé. J'avais volé de l'argent à un de leurs agents. Sans le faire exprès, je ne savais pas qui ils étaient et j'avais juste besoin de monnaie pour m'acheter à manger... Je... Je n'ai jamais célébré la fête des mères, du coup. Ou la fête des pères, d'ailleurs.

Il baissa les yeux tandis que Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard complice entre eux.

\- Désolé, Mick... déclara le cadet.

Dean scruta l'anglais et lâcha, à la fois avec sérieux et humour.

\- Hey bien, mes comparaisons entre toi et Harry Potter n'ont jamais été aussi vraies.

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

\- Bah quoi ?

Mick releva la tête. Sentant une boule au creux de sa gorge, il mentit à moitié en disant.

\- Je vais vous laisser en famille, je vais chercher une nouvelle enquête pendant ce temps.

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand Sam voulut le retenir.

\- Mick ?

Mais l'Homme de Lettres était déjà parti et, même s'il avait entendu, il accéléra le pas dans le couloir.

 

 

Mick avait passé presque toute la journée dans sa chambre au Bunker, devant son ordinateur pour chercher une enquête. En réalité, il avait bel et bien fouillé les rapports de Police pour trouver une chasse. Durant une heure à peine. Il avait ensuite passé les heures suivantes, l'esprit ailleurs, le regard bloqué sur l'écran sans lire les articles, assit sur sa chaise. Réfléchissant à tout et tout le monde. Il pensa à Tim, bien sûr. Mais également à ses parents. À sa mère.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Hommes de Lettres, il avait bien entendu essayé de retrouver ses parents. Sans succès.

« Davies » n'était pas son véritable nom de famille, l'orphelinat le lui avait donné lorsqu'il était bébé. Des années plus tard, il avait fugué, errant ainsi dans les rues de Londres avant de se faire trouver par Dr Hess. Malgré tous les moyens avancés de Kendricks Academy, il n'avait jamais pu apprendre la vérité sur ses parents.

 

Il songea à tout ceci lorsqu'un bruit sourd venant de la porte le fit sursauter sur sa chaise. Quelqu'un toquait. Mick revint douloureusement à la réalité, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le battant en bois. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un des Winchester sur le seuil.

\- Dean ? Tout va bien ?

L'aîné semblait gêné, ce que Mick remarqua.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de chasse, mais je continue de chercher...

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Ok, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mick plissa des yeux et questionna.

\- Pour quoi, alors ?

Dean se gratta l'arrière du crâne en avouant timidement.

\- Hey bien... J'ai réussi à faire entendre raison à mon frère et... Ce soir, on va faire un truc avec maman pour la fête des mères. Juste un simple dîner au salon du Bunker. Et Sammy est parti lui acheter un cadeau.

Mick plissa de nouveau des yeux, ne comprenant pas où Dean voulait en venir.

\- D'accord, mais...

\- J'me disais que tu pourrais te joindre à nous... coupa l'aîné.

Le cœur de Mick se serra et il baissa le regard en avouant, la gorge nouée.

\- Non, je... Vous devriez rester en famille.

\- La famille ne se limite pas aux liens du sang... Castiel sera là. Et Sam va prendre Eileen au passage... Alors, tu peux te joindre à nous, toi aussi.

Mick ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, il ne dit rien. Dean le dévisagea des pieds à la tête et lâcha.

\- Désolé, mec... Mais, ne reste pas tout seul à déprimer dans ta chambre. Viens au moins manger quelque chose.

Puis, Dean se mit à sourire en terminant.

\- On a du Whisky.

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire également Mick.

 

 

Mick se retrouva au milieu des trois Winchester, dont Mary qui ouvrait le cadeau de ses fils. Castiel, près de Dean, souriait avec amusement tandis qu'Eileen admirait la scène avec les yeux plein d'affection.

Au départ, Mick se sentit affreusement mal et très gêné. Mais Sam lui servit un verre de Whisky et Castiel commença à lui parler.

Il lui fallut du temps. Beaucoup de temps, mais Mick se mit à sourire. Et, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour cacher ses noires pensées.

 

**…**

**THE END**

**…**

 


End file.
